<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack's Day off by HylianHero89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313453">Jack's Day off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89'>HylianHero89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Slow Burn, cold kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Jack is guardian of childhood he's still got a teenagers body. He has urges and things that need "taking care of" so he uses his free time to relieve some stress in a very sexy way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack's Day off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I absolutely love my job. I am the guardian of children's fun. Snow days, sledding, snowball fights. That's what I live for. That's the whole reason I was made. Jack Frost nipping at your nose. That line was made for me. I'm just as important as the sandman or the tooth fairy. </p>
<p>I have a problem though. You see, I have the body of a teenager. And being a teenager, I have these urges. You know what I mean. Desire. You would think, not being technically alive, these feelings wouldn't exist, but they do. And just like any other teenager, I can't focus until it's dealt with. </p>
<p>Right now, it needed to be dealt with. For some reason after I had taken a shower, my body was screaming for a release. I had been so busy lately, I had no time to actually take care of myself. But with winter coming to a close (before the Easter Bunny kills me) and the snow slowly melting to give way to spring, I had some free time. </p>
<p>I sat on my bed with a heavy sigh. It felt nice. It has been a long winter full of fun, and even going out to help Santa at Christmas time. I laid back, closing my eyes. I could feel my erection urgently pressing, and straining in my underwear. I really had neglected myself for too long. Damn teenage hormones. I didn't even need to think about anyone or anything to feel desire. It just happened, like it had a mind of it own. </p>
<p>I reached into my underwear and pulled out my erection, sucking in a breath as it hit the cool air of my bedroom. It felt really nice, seeing as I enjoy the cold air more than warm anyway. I was weird, my hands were constantly cold, and that's what I stroked with. In some strange way, it's like the cold feeling turned me on. </p>
<p>I gripped on to my stuff dick, and gave it one languid stroke, and my head reeled from the pleasure. It really had been too long. I took off my shirt, revealing my softly muscled body, and feeling my nipples harden from the cold air. I huffed, reaching up and teasing the stiff peaks, making them harder, and making myself moan softly. I really enjoyed having my nipples played with. I moaned more, teasing my nipples, and seeing my breath in the air of my room. It always got colder when I felt pleasure. Just one of the "perks" of being the embodiment of winter. I ran my hands down my barely there abdominal muscles. Building the anticipation inside of myself. Just because I was alone, didn't mean that I couldn't have fun with this. </p>
<p>Ghosting fingers up and down my thighs. The skin puckering from the goosebumps forming from both the sensation, and the cold. My breath picking up in anticipation and the screaming need in my body. </p>
<p>I licked the palm of my hand and grabbed my stiff member finally, yet slowly, stroking it. My breath getting caught in my throat as I had teased myself so bad. The feeling, almost indescribable. I kept a slow but steady pace, not wanting to give in and end this quickly. I wanted it to last, and enjoy the pleasure washing over me in waves. My mouth filling with drool, threatening to spill out, and so I placed the fingers of my other hand into my saliva filled mouth. Moaning and sucking on them as my other hand kept stroking my needy cock. It all felt so good, but I knew I needed more.</p>
<p>Recently, I had gotten pretty interested in playing with my ass. It was new, different, and pleasurable. So I removed my fingers from my mouth. They were dripping and slick from being in my mouth. I reached down, splaying out my legs, and slowly pushed a finger into the soft ring of muscles, gasping at the intrusion, but also welcoming it as it pushed in deep into my willing body. It took no time at all to have both of my fingers working in, deep into my body, and out repeating the action over and over, and having my other hand keep the pace on my dick. </p>
<p>Moans bounced and echoed around the walls. My eyes closing as they rolled back, and my hips moving as I thrust into my hand, and back onto my fingers. It was amazing. I could feel my room getting even colder, the panes of the window freezing over, and excited me further as the temperature began to plummet. I could feel the end nearing. The movements of both my hands becoming frantic as the pleasure was all coiling tight inside of my stomach. My toes began curling, the muscles in my back tightening up. The breathes from my moans visible as puffs of air. </p>
<p>And it snapped. With a loud cry, I came all over. It was quite a lot covering both of my hands and it was incredibly thick. Finally, my body relaxed, and I felt much better. Suddenly, I felt something really cold touch my nose. I looked up, and saw the snow falling. I laughed out loud. Looks like I was nipping at my own nose, to say the least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>